


JackSepticEye x Reader: Piano Calls

by KingOfHearts709



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Miss you, Phone Calls, Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A call on a bad day with the person you love can make it so much better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	JackSepticEye x Reader: Piano Calls

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. Because Jack deserves more love.  
> Ah, this is based on a phone call I had with my boyfriend earlier. It was fun and nice to hear his voice. I played piano for him and stuff and it was nice because I miss him a lot.  
> To my boyfriend if he reads this: Bet you thought I was joking about writing a fanfic. Guess again, boi. If not, yass, boi. xoxo

“Jack?” you answered the phone. He was sniffling a bit. “Hey, you alright?”  
“Yeah, yeah, I'm fine,” he assured with a small croak to his voice. “Just... You know, bad day.’  
“Did you want to talk about it?”  
“Later, yeah. But I kind of just want to talk about stuff right now.”  
“Alright, if that's your choice. You're not super hurt, are you?”  
“No. Well, I mean, I bumped my arm into the wall,does that count?” You chuckled.  
“As long as it doesn't hurt too much.”  
“I have fallen, my dear. I think you might have to come rescue me.” You laughed heartily.  
“Jack, you're over a country away. Unless you've got a plane ticket to Ireland, I'm not going anywhere.”  
“Yeah, I really want you to come live over here. It's really nice, you know, you adorable man.”  
“It's only ‘cause you're there.” He gasped.  
“I am not worthy of such compliment, (YN). If anything, you may be the prettiest pianist.”  
“Jack, I know I'm not worthy of that.” You chuckled. “Want me to play you something?”  
“On the piano?”  
“Yeah, I was about to play when you called me, so why not play for you?” You put your phone on speaker and set it on the piano. “Besides, I like playing piano for you. Sometimes it gives me a reason to play, even if you're not there listening.”  
“You flatter me way too much.”  
“Oh, hush.” You clicked your electric piano on. “What should I play? Something relaxing, maybe. Might help with what's been happening.” You slowly began playing soothing music, specifically a relaxing version of the Underwater Theme from Mario.  
You heard a giggle on the other line, making you stop and giggle back.  
“Hey, don't laugh!” you teased. He continued. “Why’re you laughing, you clod?”  
“Clod? Oh, my God, you finished season one.”  
“Yes, I have. Are you proud of me.”  
“The proudest. Now, which gem is your favourite?”  
“Garnet, by far. And, before you ask, I'm Ruby. You're Sapphire.”  
“That's so accurate, my God.” You both laughed. “What about Star Wars, did you see that one?”  
“Yes, I did, and can I just say that Poe and Finn are definitely in love?”  
“Yes, you can, mostly because it's entirely true.”  
“Okay, but this time, you're Finn. And I get to be Poe.”  
“What for?”  
“Well, mister, it's because that's the accurate representation.”  
“Who's Rey?”  
“Mark. And one of the Grumps can be BB-8.”  
“Squad patrol has been released.”  
“Squad. Also, have you seen the new Sherlock?”  
“No, I haven't. Is it good?”  
“Magnificent. It's online now, free to watch on PBS’s Masterpiece Mystery.”  
“Ooh, my favourite.” It went silent for a moment.  
“Hey, Jack?” you said.  
“Yeah?” he replied curiously.  
“I lob you.”  
“I lob you more.”  
“Want to fight about it?” Jack laughed.  
“Let's take this outside. The stars are so pretty tonight. Hold my hand.” You both lost it in laughter.  
“I'll talk to you in messaging, I have dinner to eat.”  
“Okay.” You smiled fondly and hugged your phone.  
“Bye, Jack.”  
“Bye.”  
You loved him so much.  
You just had to wait until you could see him again to really tell him how much.


End file.
